


Prismatic

by spiciest_author



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O, ABO, M/M, Secret Santa, a mention of a peen, courting, jesse is a dork and we love him, light and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiciest_author/pseuds/spiciest_author
Summary: Hanzo judges whether Jesse is a worthy alpha for him-- or, his dragons do.





	Prismatic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reflections](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reflections/gifts).



> A gift for Reflections. Merr Crimis!

Jesse fussed over the gift again, smoothing the paper down. It had been hard to wrap, but it wasn’t too lumpy… hopefully. He took a deep breath and knocked on Hanzo’s door.

 

“Oh. Hello, McCree. What’s that?”

“It’s a gift. Um, for you.” Jesse said nervously, shoving the package at Hanzo. His heart is pounding in his chest, and his hands are horribly sweaty. Hanzo frowned, puzzling over it.

“Did I… miss something? Is it a holiday?”

“No! No, nothin’ like that.” Jesse assured him. “It’s… fuck, sorry, I’m so nervous. It’s a courting gift. From me.”

“Oh,” Hanzo fumbled with the present. He pulled open the wrapping paper to find a navy jacket with fuzzy lining. “This is nice. Thank you.”

 

“Yeah, well, it’s getting kinda chilly, so I thought you’d like it. I know I shoulda gotcha somethin’ like a trinket, but I figured you’d prefer somethin’ useful, y’know? I mean, I could always go more traditional if ya like…” Jesse babbled, trailing off nervously.

 

“No, I like it. This was very thoughtful.” Hanzo assured him, smoothing his hand over the lining.

“Good! Good, that’s good…” Jesse bit his lip as Hanzo inspected it. “So, do you, y’know… accept?”

“I did say it was nice…” the omega replied, sounding puzzled.

“No, I mean, my courtship.”

“I— I will have to… think about it.”

“Oh. Okay.” Jesse squirmed a little. “Uh, see you tomorrow, then.”

—

 _Stupid_. Jesse thought, trying to sleep.  _Here’s a coat. Date me? Must think yer the dumbest alpha alive_ … He sighed softly, turning over and nearly smacking into a ribbon of blue light.  _What the hell?_

 

Jesse sat up, staring at a pair of rather ferret-sized (and shaped)... dragons? They stare back, squinting.

 

“Uh. Howdy. Good evenin’.” Jesse said, because what else is he to say? Those little dragons look very familiar. “...y’all’re Hanzo’s, right?”

The dragons nod together, climbing over Jesse and, well, examining him, is the best he can describe. They tug his hair and beard, sniff his neck, and poke at his arms. He’s not going to stop them— those little teeth looked very sharp.

He tolerated the prodding, poking, nipping, and tugging, until one snuck down his pants.

 

“Uh, ‘scuse me, but a man’s entitled to a lil’ privacy!” He said, tugging it out. Those claws were sharp! “What’re y’all rustlin’ in there for?”

The dragons exchange looks. One tips his head,  _well_? The other gives a little shrug, and Jesse has the distinct feeling they were discussing what the smaller one had been investigating in his boxers.

“Y’all got a lotta nerve.” Jesse huffed, feeling his face heat up. “It’s just fine, thanks.” He gets a pair of tongues stuck out at him.

 

They slip away after that, and Jesse does his best to fall asleep before he’s bothered by magic frogs or something.

—

Jesse’s all but forgotten his strange encounter when he heads to breakfast in the morning— until he hears a voice coming from Hanzo’s room. It’s deep and whispery, echoing faintly.

 

 _I think him suitable._  Said the voice, and Jesse leaned against the door to hear. Another voice, slightly deeper, responded.

**_Perhaps acceptable… but a coat? Does he think our master incapable of getting his own?_ **

“It is not the gift itself, but it’s nature.” And there’s Hanzo, sounding annoyed. “The purpose is to keep me warm and safe. It is a sign he is a good provider and protector. I have said this.”

 

_**But you can protect yourself!** _

“Of course I can. It is symbolic, like I said.”

_**Well, I suppose it is a nice coat.** _

_Very nice! And he is polite and very warm, which is quite good as well._

**_And hairy. Although that may add to the warmth of him._ **

 

“I… suppose that is something.”

 _If all else fails, at least he has a fat knot. What? Of_ course _I checked._

“You crawled into his pants?!”

 

Jesse hurried away, not wanting to intrude on what was clearly meant to be a private conversation. Well. At least Hanzo was considering his offer.

—

“Good morning,” Hanzo hummed as he walked into the kitchen. Jesse raised a mug in greeting. Hanzo hesitated for a moment, biting his lip.

 

“I… am very sorry about… what the dragons did last night. It was rude of them.”

“No harm done, don’t worry about it.” Jesse replied with a shrug. “They’re mighty cute, all little like that. Although if ya’d like ta let ‘me know that m’pants are off-limits I’d be grateful.”

 

Hanzo groaned. “Again, I am sorry. I really have no idea why they would do that. I suppose they were trying to judge your suitability.”

“Suitability?”

“Ah, well. You did offer me a courting gift. They are judging you, deciding if you are a worthy alpha. They are known to be… hungry around the less appealing.” Hanzo explained, a little smile playing on his lips.

“Well, seein’ as I ain’t been eaten, I’m guessin’ I’m at least a lil’ appealin’?”

"Personally, I find you very appealing."

 

Jesse blushed a little. Sure, he was a grown man, but he thought Hanzo was damn cute and getting any sort of compliment from him set his heart fluttering.

"So... um, have you decided anything yet?"

"I have, annoying dragons notwithstanding. I haven't really done this normally, but I would like to accept your courtship. Is-- is that right? I am still considering, but perhaps you could sway my choices in your favor." Hanzo said, a little awkwardly.

 

"Whatever you like." Jesse agreed. "Want you ta be comfortable, o' course. But it's okay if I bring you a couple more gifts?"

"Certainly."

\--

Jesse might bring more than a few gifts. Flowers, ribbons, little trinkets he sees on missions, cakes and candies and even a little cactus. Each is accompanied by a little note explaining why he'd chosen it for Hanzo, be it color or shape or "Dunno, it just seemed like somethin' you'd enjoy, I guess". Hanzo was flattered by the attention, and by the eagerness Jesse had.

 

"Jesse!" he laughed as he's handed a tiny package when Jesse comes home from his latest mission. "You don't have to bring something back every time!"

"Aw, but I was in Japan, darlin'! I had ta bring ya somethin'. Ain't much, but..." Jesse hesitated a little. "I think you'll like it."

Hanzo unwrapped the brown paper-- "sorry, all I had"-- and dropped a little glass cube in his palm. It's a prism, hanging from a string, and inside is a carefully pressed pink flower. He holds it up, watching the light stream through the petals.

 

"I remembered ya said you missed the cherry blossoms, so... aw, no, Hanzo, don't cry! I'm sorry, did I do somethin' wrong?!" Jesse asked frantically as Hanzo sniffled.

"N-no, it's just... this is... really nice, Jesse." he choked out. "I wasn't expecting..."

Soba and Udon burst from his arm, one wrapping around his neck while the other draped itself on Jesse's shoulder, purring loudly. Hanzo smiled weakly, rubbing at his eyes.

"I-- I suppose th-they like you, then." Hanzo said shakily. "All over a flower." he leaned closer to Jesse and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I accept. That is, if you'd like to continue our courtship, I would be... very glad to go on a proper date with you."

 

Jesse's heart is going to pound out of his chest. "Really? Yeah, yes, I'd love to! Uh, tomorrow? Is that good? Fuck, no, I need ta make reservations for dinner. Is dinner okay?"

"Of course. You don't have to take me somewhere that fancy." Hanzo's smile grew wider. "Just your company is more than enough."

"Oh. Yeah, course. Uh, will the dragons judge me if I dunno a thing about wine? Cause I got no idea what I should order."

"They will keep their opinions to themselves-- so long as you let me pick the wine."


End file.
